User talk:Rad140
Wanted The kingdom hearts wiki has an "Improvement Drive" bit on their main page, and at one point I started a "Pages we need/pages that need improvement" bit, but that fell by the wayside because I forgot about it. If you're looking for something to do, getting that page working (I think it's linked from the main talk page), and setting up the weekly drive box (just copy the code from kingdom hearts wiki) would be really great.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :The list might, though there would also be stuff like the Fan contest, which is mentioned nowhere on this wiki but is important to many Digimon's development, Miko before we gave her an article, or the people behind the franchise, which go offsite for right now. ::Personally, I'd like us to make articles about the people behind the series, because there's really no coverage anywhere, besides McFeely's interviews with some of them. I'd like to model them off of tfwiki's people articles, (ex. Strong). :But basically, the wanted page shouldn't focus on all stubs, but major parts of the mythos which are being ignored - for the longest time, the Fields and DigiMemories didn't have any info, and now we have a full article chock full of stuff. That's the kind of thing I'm thinking of for this. :For the improvement drive, though - we need stuff like asking people to contribute to the episode guides. I was going to be working on it when my brother was watching the seasons for the first time, but I ran out of time then, and he lost interest. Then there's Data Squad, which I just have no desire to rewatch after seeing the subbed version. If we could put up some kind of notice on the Front Page saying "This episode article needs your love!", we would be golden.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) A little help with the new articles I'm working on the Relationships articles - Adventure/02 is giving me hell, Frontier is going all right, Savers was done in less than ten minutes. I'm having the worst time with Tamers. I still haven't seen the whole thing in detail, and there are so many Tamers that it's difficult to pinpoint all the relationships. Especially between, say, Kenta and Shaochong. Help please? Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Episode article template I've been rethinking the idea, and just finished designing a template for whole episode articles (here). Since you recommended it, I'd be interested to know what you think, especially in terms of ease of use? THB → Talk ← 02:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Story sprites I haven't been able to get any info back on the walking sprites, but we can still be uploading the gallery sprites, since we had permission for those. Would you be willing to upload the Digimon Story animated gallery sprites from the WTW forum on it, and make sure they display here? I'll be doing it when I can, but I have to do a lot of things right now as well. 10:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=3436.0 ::http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=10659.0 News section You mentioned a while ago that you'd be willing to take care of this. If I set it up, would you be able to take over and start adding news? I was thinking that the box on the main page (here) would just give brief summaries of news taken from a main news page (here), where anyone could add news. A lot of wikis also give names to their news sections, so it might be worth looking into that at a later point. So what do you think? THB → Talk ← 18:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good. I'm glad that page is finally active. The list of sources is a good idea too - never thought of that. There are still odd details that need sorting out, though that can just be a gradual process. So are you happy with the idea of other users adding content? At the very least, I think the page should be locked so only registered users can edit. Any other thoughts? You're basically responsible for the section now, so it's really up to you. THB → Talk ← 01:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Regarding shipping I wholeheartedly agree with you and I plan to do all those major edit-type-stuff when school ends for me. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Article clean-up box Y'know, it didn't occur to me how important that episode article is. I'll just put that up for now then. Oh, and sorry about the username thing. THB → Talk ← 12:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode recaps Thanks for the update. By the way, I don't know if you've noticed, but someone else seems to have uploaded videos for the first few Tamers episodes. Just thought you should know. THB → Talk ← 16:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the character pages I can't bring back those pages, sadly, for these reasons: * The latest edits to the Relationships page signify that someone has been going through the article history of the old couplings pages, so they're not quite gone forever. * Leaving the old pages up, edit-restricted or not, signifies that we still consider those relationship pages in good form and up to this wiki's standards - which is not true. * There are people out there who value "couplings" and their shippings over relationship analysis, and will thus ignore the new section completely if we keep the old section up. * The old pages are disorganized, with inferior quality and overanalysis, conclusion-jumping, and marking of every little tiny detail of interaction between two characters, which inspires a lot of rabid fan-gasms. (That last statement was subjective, I admit, but let's face it, it's true.) * Yes, the new pages are not as developed. That is because we haven't had enough people cooperating on those pages - I'm only putting in very basic things because I'm trying to make up for my computer crash loss. Why do you think it took me several months for me to work on it before I realized I was screwing up when I lost all my data? * It's a source for fanfiction writers. That's the problem. There are people who take everything this wiki says as law and as long as there's a page out there for some coupling no matter how vague it is they will use it as a reference for their "evidence". People will start shipping wars quoting Digimon Wiki, and it would be best for us to remain a neutral source of possible analysis. * Favoritism - since we didn't obviously include every single pairing possible, people will think that we're being biased towards certain ships and will create their own pages to counter. (The Couplings list was still rapidly expanding when it was still up.) * There are already people thinking that the Relationships pages are playgrounds for their shipping input, despite that template I put saying the articles are not for shipping. Leaving the Couplings pages up implies that we are moving the pages, not revamping them completely. Of course I'm willing to continue discussion on the topic in the case that there is a desperate need to bring the pages back. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, well, one of the reasons we did the porting in the first place was that the Coupling pages tended to point out every single minor detail in the series regarding interaction, which of course were not always significant. If Mimi asks Matt for a pencil in one episode, that would be put on their coupling page. And of course, that's not quite something Digimon Wiki supports - rabid shipping. The relationships pages are meant to include not just romantic ships, but relationships - how one character sees another, how they interact, and how they view each other's beliefs. There was a really nice psychological analysis of all of the characters from Adventure to Tamers floating around (besides the fact it was written by a blatant Takeru x Hikari shipper and it started a nasty uncited rumor about two pairings being originally considered for submission), so I'm looking for something in that vein. Also, this summer, I'mma try and get the Fan:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya article to completion, since it's the closest to done. Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Crediting Sprite ripped and animated by Night_Shade and Sci the Cheetah. Category:Digimon Images Category:Video Game Images is what I've been using. 21:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Once it's completely done, the maintenance bits will be removed and the thing will be moved to a subpage of the Dawn Dusk articles, along with the Eggs, Equipment, Abilities, and Traits sections. It will need to be protected, though, since there really isn't anything an anon could add to it. 21:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably way faster to just open the whole document instead of saving and then reopening over and over. I mean, you're really just pasting the same code over and over, then changing the name. 01:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :D Thank you. I appreciate it, I really do. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: News I guess what I meant by "odd details" was the sort that would only occur to us at a later date. Here's one - when a user adds news, perhaps they could sign their name underneath (via the four tildes). What sort of local wiki news should we be mentioning? One thing in that springs to mind is the new Featured Article system on July 1st. THB → Talk ← 17:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I already added a link within the scroll box, though I guess it isn't very noticeable. I'll put a link in the title instead. THB → Talk ← 18:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks. To add to my headache... ...people are already starting shipping pages for Xros Wars, an hour before the series even starts...Only dead fish go with the flow. 09:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if I can lock pages when they don't exist (I deleted them so far), but I'll see. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xros Wars I'm watching the "direct download", using Final Media Player. However, no subtitles are showing up. Do I need to somehow enable subtitles, or what's going on? 09:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, where did you download it from? 22:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Arg. I downloaded both of Ryuu-Rogue's subs, and they only subbed the first episode's theme song. I also can't get it to run on WMP. ::Would you be able to give me a direct link to where you downloaded it, along with whatever codec's I need to run it? I'm really frustrated here. 00:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please reply soon! Sorry, but if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you'd rate and review my fan-fic. It's not done but i'm definitelly not ghonna stop writing this one. it's called SopiritS" Edge and I worked pretty hard on it. The chapters are kinda long 'cause I thought other fan-fics would read more like actual books, but it shouldn't take too long if you're a fast reader. I can tell you rwead alot of fan-fics so it'd mean alot if a popular user like you thought it was good. But if you don't like it, I'd appreciate some constructive critisism. Please reply soon.--Wh!te$tar 20:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I expected an admin to be pretty busy. I just hope it's up to your standards. Who knows, maybe I'll even get your first 5/5? It can't hurt to be optomistic. But I'm just here to say I'll wait. Thanks for the reply and thanks for building this awesome Wikia!--Wh!te$tar 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. Bear in mind, I never finished the story. If you like it, I might finish it, but I hope you like it anyway. But I'm gonna warn you: In the first few chapters it's kinda boring and full of typos, but as you read on it'll get much better. I hope you like it. :D --White Star Line 19:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I just hope you like it...oh, but there are a few mature moments. Nothing sexual, just violent. --White Star Line 19:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You sweet bastard You're finally back! 02:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome back! Lanate (talk) 17:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::'sposed to be Irish-y, I've been listening to a lot of Flogging Mollies. Life is...erg. Exhausting. 18:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) reply Most are due to shipping/overanalyzing which I said explicitly cannot go in the pages. The others I'm going to put up after rewording (I'm so lazy orz). Only dead fish go with the flow. News Can I add the Featured Article voting to them? I know it would be late... ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be great. ^^ -- White Star Line 22:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here? Would you want to be the guy in charge of the FA? 14:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask what's the difference between a news site and a fansite that posts news as well? Because I have a section http://digi-egg.tumblr.com/news that's dedicated to any Digimon news. The latest thing I posted was this week and it was about the preview of the English Malaysian dub of Xros Wars (Digimon Fusion Battles). I still haven't figured out how this talk thing works, so, in case you don't know who this is, can you contact me at tyrarize@gmail.com. Thanks! Digi-egg (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) File:02.jpg Did you have permission from TKTAKERU and ANTHY to modify their work and upload to the Wiki? If not, we'll have to delete it. If you don't prove permission and relicense it until December 17, it'll be deleted. 20:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC)